Dues Owed
by Moon Faery
Summary: Companion to Prices Paid. Jack owes some dues, and has his own ways of repaying them. WTES JSWT


Dues Owed  
Rating: G  
Series: Pirates of the Caribbean  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Pairings: JS/WT; WT/ES  
Series Spoilers: None  
Warnings: YAOI (aka slash, aka yumminess), HET, angst and 18th century pirate language.  
By Moon Faery

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC.

Author Notes: I have been bullied into this. Sequel to Prices Paid. It's not as long, but Jack's a simple kind of man.

Summary: Jack owes some dues, and has his own ways of repaying them.

Word Count: About 700

Pirates love treasure. Even the most ign'rant fool in the British Empire knows it. And treasure comes in all sorts of ways. There's silver and gold, which I told me Will once or twice ain't the end of it, though I don't think the oar-whacking bastard listened either times. But really, there's a secret to treasure, pirate treasure in particular.

Treasure's anything that ye want. Anything ye need like air itsself. An' for some people, that stops at the shiny, right enough. But for others… there's more'n the world that glitters brighter than gold or gems, and it takes a damned brave lad or lass to chase it.

One time I thought Elizabeth was Will's treasure, but I'm cannier than that and I didn't think it long. Wanting 'er was the treasure. If he ever got 'er, I don't think the poor boy'd know what to do with 'er. He'd be happy all his life bein' miserable over the lass, and that's no way for either of 'em to live.

That's why when Annamaria got a ship all her ownsies, I threw up all the canvas I could and made for Port Royale like the good Commodore hisself was at my flank. I owe 'em, for getting' me Pearl back, and damn if I'm lettin' 'em ruin both their lives.

Elizabeth… well, for being a rum-burning hellcat, she's not a bad girl. Smart, that one is, too smart t' be a lady, an' I don't expect it t' hold 'er for long. He's goin' to be making changes, that one, and the world'd better watch out.

'Tis a shame, though. She loves me lad, and it'd be end o' 'er if I let it be. Will won't ever do a thing to catch her, no matter how the lass wants to be caught. Better all 'round if I take him by his britches and give him a treasure t' have rather than t' want.

I can see 'em sayin' their goodbyes from here. Don't think the lad sees me; his Mum banged his head on the cradle once too often, his father said. But Elizabeth... oh the lass sees me. An' knows what I'm about, like as not. Or part of it. I said she's a smart one. Knows what I'm about with her Will, and how I'm goin' to change him int' me own with long shipboard nights and reg'lar applications o' rum. I'll give him the adventure he needs and keep him for more.

And there go the goodbyes. That silly hat of his is already comin' down the docks. Might as well meet the boy. It's a mite tricky, comin' down from the crowsnest without spilling the rum, but Captain Jack Sparrow's more'n up for the task. There's just time t' grab some more rum and meet him comin' up.

"Jack!" Me Will's eyes light up like no-one else's 've ever seen outside of a babe in arms. Sometimes I wonder how a man grown can be so young. For those eyes, I'll let me title pass. Just once.

For havin' jus' left his sweetheart up on a cliff by 'erself, he's awfully happy. It's a good sign, and my arm manages t' toss itself over his shoulder. "Will, me lad! Yer early. We don't leave 'til tomorrow!" He tries to back away, but I manage to steer him towards me cabin. Might as well work on the rum part o' the planner sooner over later. "No matter. You can come an' I'll tell you what you're about as first mate on the Pearl. Then we'll get you sobered up an' try again tomorrow."

He laughs an' I shove 'im into the cabin. Elizabeth's still watchin', and I toss her a bit o' a salute b'fore headin' in t' get started on me plans t' change Will's treasure.

I din't tell you the secret t' pirate treasure, did I? Alright, then here it is:

The thing 'bout pirate treasure is, once we got it, we don't let go for hellfire or Heaven's own gates , and that's the Devil's own truth.


End file.
